The Rock Band Spirit
by NAZ1
Summary: Based on Cinderella. She completely opposite though, she's a goth, love hard rock and has a Band name Dark Terror please read i suck at these


Summary: well there isn't really a summary, I was bored and I decided to put up this story I wrote when I was really bored. It's a one of so yeah. Have fun. It is based on Cinderella. Its funny and really stupid. Have fun reading.

**The Rock Band Spirit.**

**By NAZ1**

It was one restless morning; Cinderella her nickname was Cindy, was doing her regular chores. She was proud of herself as a gothic and in a rock band called the " Dark Terror" ever since her father died; she changed from the blonde hair, blue eyed, to the black colour lover with the background of hard rock.

Every morning she would get up and do her morning regular chores, then head to the basement with her stepsisters and practice. Her stepsisters where lucky though. They didn't have their mother on their back all the time, to scold them. The two sisters just followed Cindy's groove and fashion. As she was the leader of the bunch.

The three were practicing their new song; ' Save me from this pain'. As they had a concert coming up. The step-mum was yelling for Cindy to get her a cup of Tea, as she was down in the blue, Cindy stopped practicing and took three steps at a time, zoomed up to the kitchen and made the old bat, a pot of tea, with a secret ingredient. She bought it up to her and gave her a cup and poured the tea. Cindy waited for her secret ingredient to kick in; while the old bat gave her a list of jobs she wanted done.

"Now, listen here, I want you to clean the floor, dust the curtains, clean the dishes and the clothes…." and the list went on. Cindy's old bat started to slur, as she mumbled the list to Cindy. Her ingredient finally kicked in as she walked out on the unconscious old step mum.

Cindy started to head down to the basement where her crew were waiting patiently, as a knock came to the door; adjusted her black pleated skirt and 'born to die' black shirt she walked to the large heavy door and answered it.

"Hi, who you after?"

"Oh hello, I would like to invite you to a ball which is held for the Prince to find a bride to be his future Queen."

"Okay then, well I think you got the wrong place," and she slammed the door on the Guard's face. 'Suckers' she muttered to herself and started to head back down, but was once again interrupted by the old gentleman. She opened the door and opened her mouth but was cut off by the Guard

"Now, as I saying, the Prince has invited every female, rich or poor, fair or blonde to come to his ball. There is also a band competition, to sign up please sign your name here and the band name, as the Prince has a unusual taste in his music."

"Oh, well you should have told me first up then, I wouldn't have slammed the door in your face"

"Its quite alright madam."

Cindy, looked up into his dark brown eyes, and said in an evil death manner.

"Never, call me madam again," then there was a sudden thump on the floor. The Guard was knocked out.

Another Guard ran up to her, and held her hostage but was freed instantly, and threw her form at the Guard.

"I'll see you at the ball." She slammed the door once again. She headed back down and continued on her practice without any more interruptions.

The week passed and the band were becoming very good. They have created three new songs for the band competition and were going in the right direction. They have been practicing three days straight and needed a rest.

"Okay, sisters, lets have a break before I break my fingers." Said Cindy putting her Guitar down.

"That is a good idea," Said Frizzy

"Yeah, I'm famished." Said Annie

The Three Goth's walked up stairs and got dinner ready, as Cindy was a great cook, she cooked while the other two did her chores. Dinner was soon ready, eaten, and they were soon heading in the direction of the beds. A scream came from down stairs. Annie and Frizzy ran down and saw Cindy fussing over something

"Where is my Guitar?"

"I don't know it was there a minute ago," said Frizzy

"I want my Guitar."

"I'm sure it will show up, let's get to bed. The big day is tomorrow you know," said Annie.

And the three went to bed.

The Great day came, and Cindy's Guitar was still missing. The rooms were torn apart by the pillows, sheets and furniture.

They were going to be late, and Frizzy gave her old Guitar to Cindy and they went to the Palace.

When they got there Cindy saw her Guitar in the Prince's hands. She marched right across the room and stood in front of the thief.

"Give back my Guitar, or you will be cursed." Said Cindy.

"Ooh I like your attitude, but I will never give this baby away," said the Prince as he gave Cindy a wink.

"You think that's funny do ya. Well we'll see about that" and started to pound the prince. Cindy got her Guitar back and walked over to her sisters.

"Ah I guessed you found your Guitar. Ok well we're up next," said Annie.

The three gothic's got in their position and the announcement came across and brought everyone to attention.

"Thank you Screaming Spice. Now everyone but your hands together for the Dark Terror," everyone applauded.

Frizzy went over to her drums and tapped the beats and they started to play. Everyone was enjoying it. They started to cheer and a mosh pit began. The Prince heard the Hard Rock band, and was quickly influenced under the wonderful song. He woke up and looked for the weird bat that pounded him and soon saw her. He looked with admiration to Cindy and he never took his eyes away from her. Soon the band was finished and started to get down from the stage. The Prince yelled to stop and every one turned his way, but Cindy kept walking. The Prince stood up and yelled to her, but she wouldn't stop and ran to outside with her sisters left dumbfounded. The Prince ran to Cindy and stopped her in her tracks.

"How long did it take you to write such good rock?"

"It depends on my mood. Now get out of my way before someone gets hurt."

The Prince took a step to the side but was knocked down shortly after, by a spell. He was killed.

Everyone heard the Prince scream and ran outside to see Cindy with him in her arms, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"I didn't do it." said Cindy muttering her forgiveness. The King walked swiftly to his lifeless son and held him in his arms.

"You shall be hung for the murder of my son."

"But I didn't do it; a witch came and cast a spell on him." Cindy begged but it was no use.

Just then the wicked witch came about and struck Cindy in the heart. Cindy gently fell with a shocked face and fell into her sister's arms.

The next day a funeral was held, for Cindy and the young to-be-King.

The service flew by and everything was forgotten on that fatal night. But one thing was never the same. Frizzy and Annie visited Cindy's grave, and read out her gravestone.

'Once hard rock was loved by two famous people, now it will just be a memory.' They walked away, abandoning the Goth style they were once part of.

Stupid.. yeah I thought so too.. It was an English essay.. I got a B- for it. :D

Please review


End file.
